The Third Child
by tharner
Summary: This is a story that begins just before King Rupert dies and Clarisse and Joe are just friends. It will have some ruthless violence and some stunning surprises for all.
1. Chapter 1

****

THE THIRD CHILD

The queen had been in bed chamber. Her bedroom was connected to the suite that she shared with the king. Joseph, the queen's bodyguard had gone to bed also. He was in belief that his queen and best friend was safe and well in her bedchamber.

Clarisse and Joseph were more than friends, and they both had special feelings for each other. Even so they each kept their feelings for each other to themselves. Neither one new the depths of love the other one felt. Oh there was the lingering looks, the electricity that passed between them when they touched in anyway. The warm feeling Clarisse felt when Joseph kissed her hand or with his hand on her back guiding her through some function to an exit. Even so both knew they could not do anything about their feelings. She was married and had two princes to King Rupert. So they needed to hide their feelings, and never let the other one know their feelings.

That evening before retiring Queen Clarisse and King Rupert had an extremely tense argument over Rupert's mistress'. Rupert had several mistress' that passed through the palace many times a week. The queen knew about them. It was not a secret that Rupert tried to even keep from Clarisse. Clarisse usually ignored and got used to it, but when he brought in a girl around 16 years of age. Clarisse went wild. "Rupert, she is almost the same age as our grandaughter," screamed Clarisse. "So, she meets my needs and gladly," said Rupert sarcastically. Rupert was also at his boiling point 'what right does she have to say anything I am the King,' thought Rupert. With that Clarisse stormed out of the room and up to her bedchamber. Joseph followed her up to her door which was his usual ritual.

Joseph, I need to talk to you. Will you please come in for a minute," asked Clarisse pleading. "Yes, your majesty," said Joe. "That man makes me so upset. I cannot believe how immoral he can be," said Clarisse. "Clarisse, I am your friend. I wish there was something to say. An answer to give, but I have none. I am so sorry Clarisse," said Joe as he walked up to her and hugged her tightly. As Joe hugged her, Clarisse began to sob uncontrollably. He comforted her as best he could for awhile. Clarisse pulls back from Joseph, and looks deep into his eyes. That is when a sudden impulse took over. She kissed him long and with desire. Joe didn't want it to ever stop. All of a sudden realization hit Joseph. He was the first to pull away. "I am uh…uh…so sorry your majesty. I feel like I took ad…advantage of you," said Joe. "I need to go," he says as he makes a quick exit. Clarisse stood their thinking. That was really dumb Clarisse. You have scared him away now, and I really think he was enjoying the kiss. God, I hope I have not lost my best friend.

King Rupert in the mean time was in his office drinking some scotch. His temper was swelling as the booze was going down. 'She thinks she has the right to judge; because she is my wife,' thought Rupert. 'She has never loved me and feels no obligation to the country anymore since we have to heirs. Well tonight we will see about that.' He kept drinking as he thought out his plan for Clarisse tonight.


	2. Rupert's Plan in Action

Chapter 2: Rupert's Plan in Action

King Rupert was staggering out of his office. He was focused on his plan for Clarisse. He was going to make her pay for her accusing words and it would not wait until tomorrow. She needed to know that she was his wife and she could not speak to him that way, and not get retaliation. He was going to show her why the mistress' fell at his feet. She was his wife so she needed to fulfill his needs. If she did not like his mistress' then she would need to fulfill his needs. He was drunk and it gave him courage so this could definitely not wait until later.

Rupert made his way up the stairs, and to the doors of their suite. The doormen opened the doors for the King. They also smelled the scotch on his breath, and wondered if he would be able to make it into his bedroom. Little did they know that was never Rupert's intention. As he entered the suite he headed straight for Clarisse's bedchamber. Clarisse never locked the door; because she never expected he would enter without her knowledge. He never had before. Rupert thought, 'Clarisse, you are such a fool.' He made his way towards the bed where she lay sleeping.

Rupert was getting aroused downstairs just thinking up this vicious plan. They had not spent anytime in bed together for many years. 'Well that would be more often now. You are going to be very submissive after tonight, bitch,' he thought to himself. He climbed in the bed and covered her mouth. Clarisse awoke suddenly and looked wide-eyed at Rupert. "Do not make a sound. You are going to get what you deserve, you bitch. You are going to learn to be more submissive to me, and your going to get a lesson in it right now," said Rupert. She smelled the scotch on his breath and new exactly what he was going to do if his arousal was any indication.

He was much stronger than Clarisse, and he had no problem holding her down as he rummaged through her night stand by her bed. He still covered her mouth, so she could not cry out. He finally found something to gag and tie her down with. So he took on the job of gagging her first while he just laid his weight totally on her. As soon as he left go of her mouth he tried to cry out, and he swung back and slapped her real hard. "You are going to relax, and let me have my way or you will get more of that," said Rupert. Clarisse started to cry softly, and braced for what was going to happen. She stopped struggling. He tied her arms and legs down spread eagle on the bed. He ripped her silk nightgown totally off her. She lay in front of him with no clothes on exposed to his eyes. "Age has not changed you Clarisse. You are still a beautiful woman," he said. He took another swig of the scotch, he had brought with him from downstairs. He removed all of his clothes. He began by kissing her. Clarisse found her body was answering to his assault, and this made her cry more. She did not want him to know that he brought this much arousal to her body. He finished fulfilling his desire for her body, and then collapsed on the bed.


	3. The Aftermath of the Assault

Chapter 3: The Aftermath of the Assault

King Rupert did not move. Clarisse thought, 'He has passed out from the alcohol. I need to get myself out of these bindings so I can get everything in order before morning comes. No one can know what he did to me. It would scandalize the country if they found out.' She worked on getting her arms loose and finally they gave enough for to get out of her arm bindings. He still lay partially on her right side. She pushed him to the side, but not out of the bed. She took off the gag, and tried to get some normal breaths in. Then she untied her legs. She fell back down on the bed. Oh god did she hurt, he was very brutal considering it had been a long time since she had any intimate relations.

She needed to get a shower, and get herself dressed. She felt so dirty from him touching her. This was not from love. This was just pure lust, and made her sick. She just could not tell anyone what happened. He will sleep off the alcohol, and she would help him into his room later.

Clarisse took a shower, and put on a new nightgown. Well she needed to see if she could get Rupert up, and over to his bedchamber. She shook him slightly. That did not work he didn't even stir. "Rupert, you need to get up and go over in your own bed." "Rupert, come on wake up," said Clarisse as she turned him over. 'Wait a minute I don't see him breathing,' she thought. She felt for a pulse. "Oh God," she was in a panic. She ran out into the hall. "Someone go wake up Joseph," screamed Clarisse. She was almost hysterical. Charlotte came up to the royal suite and found the queen in the sitting room shaking, and crying. "Your majesty what is wrong. Are you ok?" asked Charlotte. At that moment Joseph came running in. "What is wrong? The doorman awakened me saying you needed me," said Joe. Clarisse just pointed towards the bedchamber; because she was unable as of yet to speak. Joe and Charlotte rushed in the bedroom. "Oh my God Joe, is the king dead?" asked Charlotte. Joe laid the King on the floor, and started CPR. "Charlotte, call for an ambulance," exclaimed Joe as he tried reviving the King. Charlotte picked up the phone and called for an ambulance. She was in shock. Joe knew it was the futile the CPR; because the kings mouth was blue and his body was ice cold to the touch. He needed to try though for the good of Genovia.

The ambulance arrived within 10 minutes they loaded up the kings body, and kept up the futile attempt to revive him. The paramedics had taken over for Joseph. He was now taking a look around the room surmising what had happened in the room. He realized when he entered and saw that Rupert was naked that they must have been making love when he had the heart attack. But now that he looked around he wondered if the king did not assault the queen in her own bedchamber. Then he saw the ripped nightgown and there was no more doubts about it. He would talk to the queen later about it though, she was in no condition right now. They put Rupert in the ambulance and the queen followed behind in the limo.

They entered the hospital. It seemed to Clarisse that they had waited for hours when it was only 20 min. Dr. Jameson came out with a very somber look on his face. Joseph knew what he thought at the palace was now definitely true. King Rupert was dead. Well good riddance if what Joe believed happened last night did happen. He would have killed him himself if he would have caught him assaulting the queen. The doctor walked over to Clarisse. "Your majesty, I am very sorry. It was a massive coronary. We were unable to revive him. I assure you that nothing could have been done," he said. "Would you like to see the king before we send him off to the mortician," asked the doctor. "Yes, I wish to see him," said Clarisse.

While Clarisse was in with Rupert's body Joe spoke to the doctor. "Doctor would you please see what can be done for the queen. Make sure she does not have any physical needs that needs help," asked a concerned Joe. The doctor just nodded his knowing what Joe was speaking of. "Thanks," said Joe. The queen exited the treatment room and the doctor took her into another room to check her out.

"I am okay, doctor," said Clarisse insistently. "Well it does not look that way your majesty. You have a huge bruise on your face for one thing," replied the concerned doctor. "Oh that well I walked into the door while rushing out of the room," said Clarisse lying through her teeth. The doctor took care of the bruise on her cheek, and put cream on her arms and legs where the bindings had held them in place. He gave her the cream for her arms, and legs; gave her a prescription for a mild sedative for depression; he also told her if there was anymore he could do just call. When Clarisse came out to the waiting room Joe was there waiting. The doctor told Joe what he found, and what he suspected caused it.

They went to the limo and returned to the palace. He followed Clarisse up to her suite.


	4. The Morning After Rupert's Death

Chapter 4: The Morning after Rupert's Death

Joe followed Clarisse into her suite. Clarisse sat on the lounger in the sitting room. She is still in shock thought Joe. "Clarisse, do you feel like talking about what happened last night," said Joe. "Joe, there is not much to say," she said avoiding the subject. "I believe there is. Clarisse, you do not need to protect his reputation from me. I know he raped, and assaulted you last night," Joe said with as much delicacy as possible. Clarisse just sat there and outright cried. "No, Joe we were making love, and the king had a heart attack," she said trying to sound convincing. He walked over to Clarisse, and pulled her to her feet. "Clarisse, you are not a very convincing liar. Your best friend is also your body guard, and he knows better. I am really worried about you," said Joseph lovingly.

"The evidence all points to the fact that he raped and assauted you," said Joe. "What evidence Joe there is no evidence," Clarisse is trying the run around. "Well lets see the ripped night gown, the restraints to tie you down, the marks on your hands and feet from being tied down, the gag for over your mouth, which I am sure has your saliva on it, the bruise on your cheek with a hand print, the tearing in your private area the doctor says is a sign of rape," said Joe holding her close. "Oh Joe, I am so ashamed. He came in here drunk and had his way with me. I took a shower, but I still feel his body on me," Clarisse is hysterical now. "Clarisse, you have nothing to be ashamed of. This is not your fault. He did something despicable, and I wish I could take it all away," he just hugged her all the tighter. "Joseph, please stay with me. I need someone with me," said a frightened Clarisse.

Joseph talked to Charlotte and told her to make the statement to the press. Charlotte agreed to. "Please also inform the staff that the queen wishes not to be disturbed today. She needs some time Charlotte," Joseph said showing some worry. "I will do that Joe. The queen is she okay. I saw what you did it was rape right?" Charlotte said knowingly. Joe just shook his head. "Joe, I will not tell anyone else. I care to much for my queen to let this leak out," Charlotte said assuringly.

Joe reentered the queen's suite, and sat back down next to the queen. "Clarisse, I love you," Joe whispered to her. "I love you to Joe," she said sleepily. Joe was startled. He never realized that she was not quite asleep. He picked up his queen, and carried her into her bedchamber. He went to walk out of the door. When he heard her whisper sleepily, "please don't leave Joseph." He returned to the bed. "Please lay here in bed with me. I want to be with someone who really loves me right now. Make love to me Joseph," said Clarisse with her heart laid out for him. "I have hoped for this for a long time, but I do not want to take advantage of your vulnerability Clarisse," exclaimed Joe.

She kissed him as a answer, and that was the beginning of helping her to forget Rupert.

The next morning, he was still there. Clarisse just sat up and watched the sleeping Joseph. It was a good thing to be near him. The next week would be hard on her as she had to mourn Rupert in public. 'This is going to be tough mourning someone you never loved,' she thought. Well it was time to face the country again. She had her new love though by her side. He will always be there.

Author's Note: Please review I would love some feedback. There is still a lot more to come.


	5. Mourning A King

Chapter 5: Mourning A King

The experience of love making with Joe yesterday, had been painful for Clarisse. Joseph tried to be as gentle as possible. He knew she had to be hurting from what Rupert had done to her during the rape. Unfortunately, while Clarisse was sleeping Joe disappeared. She took a bath later on that day to ease the pain. It helped somewhat. She had to pull herself together. There would be many things to do in the upcoming week of mourning for the king. Clarisse knew she would have to make appearances as the mourning queen. Even though she was not in love with Rupert. She still considered him her best friend, even after what he did. She did not wish him any ill will to die. She would make it through this though; because Joseph would be there with her.

'Today is the day of the family funeral,' thought Clarisse as she lay there eating breakfast. Phillipe would be coming home from his vacation in Switzerland early for the funeral. Pierre would be coming from his parish in Spain. She spoke to the boys the morning after Rupert's death. Neither of them were to upset. They considered him an ass. They knew though that they had a duty to their country of Genovia. 'I am sure they will have questions when they get home today,' thought Clarisse.

"Charlotte, where is Joseph?" asked Clarisse as Charlotte entered her bedchamber. "He went to pick up the princes at the airport your Majesty," replied Charlotte. "Thank you," said Clarisse somberly. "How are you this morning your Majesty? I have been worried about you after the other night," said Charlotte worriedly. "I am fine. I am really going to miss him Charlotte. I might not have loved him as a husband, but he truly was a good friend," said Clarisse practically in tears. Charlotte threw all of the formalness to the wind and hugged her queen. Clarisse hugged Charlotte back, and just sat their weeping. They sat this way for a good 10 minutes. "Your majesty, if there is anything else you need just let me know," said Charlotte while wiping away the tears that were falling.

Clarisse decided it was time to get up, and face the world. She needed to get out of bed, and get dressed before the boys came home. She applied her own makeup, and started to get dressed. Then it hit her, all of the emotions came crashing down at once. She was relieved, depressed, Hurt, and mournful all at once. She dropped to the floor not being able to get control of herself. At that moment, Joseph came up to her suite and walked into her bedchamber not finding her in the sitting room. He came upon Clarisse crouched on the floor shaking, and crying uncontrollably. He sat down beside her, and put his arms around her, and started to speak to her quietly. Finally with Joseph's help Clarisse was able to bring her emotions under control.

"Joseph, are the boys here?" asked Clarisse taking a tissue and wiping at her eyes. "Yes, Clarisse I told them I would go and find you to come down," said Joseph worriedly. 'I have never seen her in such distress,' thought Joseph. "I need to go down, and greet them," said Clarisse getting up and straightening herself. "Are you sure your ready?" asked Joseph unsure that she was. She just nodded trying to smile.

Clarisse and Joseph made their way towards the staircase. Joseph pulled Clarisse to the side for a moment, "if you need anything just let me know." Clarisse gave him a quick hug, and mouthed 'I love you very much.' He mouthed back, 'I love you to.'

Clarisse walked down the staircase then and right into the arms of her two sons. "Oh how I have missed the two of you," said Clarisse while hugging both boys tight to her. "You two just tower over me," said Clarisse. "Well mom that makes it so much easier for me to pick you up, and twirl you around," said Pierre as he picked her up and swung around with her. "It is this way so I can reach things you can't," said Phillipe. "Have you boys had any lunch yet," asked Clarisse while corralling them toward the dining area. "No, we haven't and we are starved," said the brothers hungrily.

After lunch was finished clarisse showed Pierre to his old suite, while Phillipe went to his room. "Dinner is at 5, and we need to leave for the funeral home at 6:30."


	6. The Children's Worries

Chapter 6: The Children's Worries

The funeral and lying in state lasted 2 weeks. Joseph, and the boys were getting worried about Clarisse. She had been so exhausted all the time. Pierre decided he would stay for two more weeks in case his mother needed him. "Joe, I am worried about Mom. She has not been herself since I got here. I know that she did not love Rupert that much. Joseph is something going on?" asked Pierre worried and wanting an answer. Joe wasn't sure how to answer, "You better speak to your moter about that." "Come on Joe, I know you and Mom have always had a special relationship. You were more like me and Phillipe's dad then Rupert ever was," said Pierre. "I think she should do the explaining though. It is not my place," said Joe.

Pierre went and got his brother. "Phillipe, it is time we get some answers from Mom about what is going on. I am worried about her," said Pierre. "I am worried to. She is not her old self," said Phillipe.

The boys made their way up to Clarisse's suite. She had not come down for breakfast. They entered into the bedroom as their mother was exiting the bathroom. She was pale as a ghost as she exited the bathroom. She had not felt this sick in a long time. "Good morning boys. How are you this morning?" she said while giving them both a hug. "The question is Mom. How are you? You have been rather exhausted lately, and now you are sick this morning," Pierre was really concerned now. "Yes mom. Joe would not give us any answers to what is going on. We know that you and dad were not really that close, and from what we understand is that he was found in your bedchamber the night he died," stated Phillipe. All of a sudden she made a dash for the bathroom again. In a few seconds they heard their mother wretching. They both just looked at each other. They knew now more than ever something was really wrong. Within a few minutes, she came out from the bathroom. "You are right. We were not that close anymore," said Clarisse. Then it began the shame, and fear of their reaction to her. She sat down on the bed, and lost all control of her emotions. The boys sat down on either side of her and just held her. "Mom, please tell us what happened? We are really worried, and we love you," said Phillipe. Still not in full control of her emotions. She told them of the rape, and how their father had a heart attack during the rape. She was so unsure of how they would react. Phillipe got up and punched his fist into his hand. This startled Clarisse. She started to get real scared. Phillipe noticed her reaction to his anger. He moved over to where she was with Pierre who had never left her side, and hugged her with all his might.

"Oh mom, I am so sorry. I am so mad at Rupert for doing that to you. I am not angry with you. I love you to much, and I would never blame you for what happened. Dad was a real ass as long as I can remember, but this is beyond that," Phillipe stated through the stream of tears in his eyes. Pierre just held unto his mother telling her how much he loved her over and over again. "I wish we could have been here to protect you mom," said Pierre. "That is not all though. I slept with Joseph the next day when he came into comfort me, and help me past the rape," Clarisse said as more tears started to flow. "I think that is great mom. I am glad that Joe was here to help you through this," stated Phillipe with a big smile. Pierre sat on the opposite side of Clarisse beaming and nodding his approval. "What you are happy about the Joe part?" asked Clarisse stunned. "We love Joe mom. He was more of a dad to us than Rupert ever was. We also know he makes you happy," said Pierre. "I love you boys. Lets go down for lunch. I feel somewhat better, and I am very hungry," said Clarisse with a smile. Clarisse went into her dressing room, and got dressed. The three of them made their way down to the dining room for lunch. Joe met them at the bottom of the staircase, and walked with them into the dining room. As they entered though Clarisse all of a sudden got a wave of dizziness, and went down. Joseph caught her before her head hit the floor.

Author's Note: Reviews are requested. Stay tuned to see what is wrong with Queen Clarisse.


	7. The Mystery Begins

Chapter 7: The Mystery Begins

"Phillipe, go see if you can find some smelling salts for your mom," said Joseph as he laid a pillow under Clarisse's head. "Pierre, go and get some water from the kitchen," said Joe. Both boys went in search of their needed objects. 'There is definitely something wrong with you,' thought Joseph as held Clarisse's hand, and caressed it willing her to be ok. After a few minutes both boys returned with what was needed. They were both extremely worried about their mother. This was so unlike her.

Joe used the smelling salts to try and rouse her. Speaking to her softly, "Clarisse wake up honey. Come on. That's right. She is coming around boys." She was awakening, and pushing the salts away from her face. "Okay Joe, I am awake. Wow they really smell bad. What happened?" asked Clarisse.

"How do you feel Mom?" asked Pierre. "Are you okay Mom?" asked Phillipe. "I am feeling a whole lot better. Let's go get some lunch," said Clarisse trying to ignore what happened. She started to get to her feet maybe a little to quickly. She did not have her balance yet, and almost fell down again. The boys quickly grabbed a hold of her. "Clarisse, now take it easy," said Joseph. "I must have been a little more weak than I thought," said Clarisse hoping this was just the flu. Clarisse made her way into the dining room with a little assistance from the boys.

As they were eating the boys were wondering about their mother, and her health. Joseph was worried to this was not like her being sick, and fainting like that. 'I am going to get her to go to the doctor,' thought Joseph hoping she was alright.


	8. The Diagnosis

Chapter 8: The diagnosis

"No, Joe it is only the flu. I will feel better in a few days," exclaimed Clarisse. 'I hope that is what it is,' thought Clarisse. "Alright, I will give you a few more days to get over this flu, but one more incident like yesterday, and you will have no other choice," stated Joe firmly.

Pierre needed to leave sooner than he wanted to. He left two days after the incident of Clarisse fainting. "Mom, you take care of yourself. Let me know how you are. I love you," said Pierre as he was leaving. "Phillipe let me know if she gets any worse, and when you find out what is wrong," said Pierre to his younger brother. "Ok, I will," said Phillipe.

Joe was spending every evening that he could sneak into her suite. Clarisse was still not over the flu, and she was starting to worry that it was something else. She would not admit it to Joe though. About a week later Joe needed to go to a security conference. "Clarisse, sweetheart I will be back by Thursday at about 2," stated Joe. "Ok, I will be fine," said Clarisse relieved that he would not be there to hastle her going to the doctor. Joe walked over, and gave Clarisse a passionate kiss goodbye before leaving.

Joe was gone for 3 days. He was worrying about Clarisse the whole time. In the meantime, Clarisse was still extremely tired all the time, and gave up trying to eat in the morning. Charlotte was now beginning to worry. She caught her majesty drifting off several times while doing paperwork. She also found her sleeping one afternoon. She figured that Joe would take care of it when he returned tomorrow.

Clarisse woke up on Thursday morning feeling just as bad as she had for the last two weeks. She also was beginning to notice some weight gain. 'I guess I need to exorcise a little more. Wait a minute I have not had my period this month yet. Well that explains it. The weight gain is just being bloated,' Clarisse realized while looking at the calendar. She made her way down to her office to start the day. After finishing her paper work, she decided to return to her suite. She was exhausted again. 'I am just going to sit here on the chair, and rest awhile.

At two o'clock, Joe came in her suite, and found her sleeping. 'This is going to end today. I want to know what is wrong with her. I am really worried,' Joe thought. Joe bent down, and kissed her on the lips. "Hi, how was the conference," said Clarisse as she woke up. "Fine. Clarisse this is the final straw. You are going to see the doctor. You are still sick aren't you," said Joe firmly. "No," said Clarisse lying. "Yes, you are. Charlotte told me you have not been eating in the morning, and almost drifting off to sleep while you work. Please, go to the doctor for me," said Joe. "Alright, I will go," said Clarisse resigning herself.

Clarisse sat in the doctors office waiting for the diagnosis. Dr. Jameson had been very thorough. He also took some blood for some tests. "Well I do have some good news, your Majesty," said the doctor. "What could be good about how I feel," asked Clarisse unsure what he was saying. "You mean you do not recognize the signs," asked the doctor surprised. Clarisse shook her head no. "Well you are pregnant. We have a new heir on its way," said the doctor. Clarisse sat there stunned. She composed herself, and walked out into the waiting room to Joe. "Lets go Joe. I am ready," said Clarisse trying to hold it together. Joe realized she was not willing to talk about it here in the doctor's office. He would wait.

Joe helped her into the car, and he went to close the door. "Joe, please sit here in the back with me," asked Clarisse feeling stunned. Joe got in the back with Clarisse, and told Shades to drive. Clarisse put up the privacy screen. She immediately started to cry uncontrollably. Joe took her in his arms, and comforted her. "Joe, I am pregnant," said Clarisse unsure how he would react.


	9. Reflecting on the News

Reflecting on the News

Joe was stunned when they entered the palace. He did not know what to say. The ride from the doctor's office, he just held her as she cried and tried to console her. Whose child was it, Rupert's or his. 'It could be either,' thought Joe. He believed Clarisse was thinking the same thing. If it was his how would they explain that to the country. The queen of Genovia pregnant to a commoner was very scandalous.

"Joe, what am I to do? I have to have this child. It is not the child's fault. I will not have an abortion! Especially considering it could be yours also," she cried in frustration. "Clarisse, I would never let you do that or ask you to do that. You would never forgive yourself if you did. If it is Rupert's we will love it, and try to not remember how it was conceived. If it is mine, we pray as it grows it looks totally like you and not me," he said trying to calm her. "Joe, I do not know how I am going to make it through this," Clarisse said pacing around the room becoming more and more agitated. "They could kill you for what we done that night. No matter what Rupert was like. The country did not know about his extra affairs. They also never learned of the reason he died of the heart attack either," said she. "My love please sit down," he said as he made her stop pacing. Sitting on the couch in her sitting room he pulled her down beside him.

Clarisse sat down next to Joseph kind of awkwardly. She reached for her hand up to touch her head for the movement was making her a little woozy. Joseph took notice and pulled her closer taking notice immediately to her unsteadiness.

After sitting that way for ten minutes Clarisse moved to stand up. Joseph said, "oh no you don't sweetheart." Joseph stood up and picked Clarisse up in his arms. "Joe, I can walk perfectly fine, and I still have things to do yet today. I am almost positive that Charlotte has a ton of paperwork down in the office to go over," said Clarisse protesting a bit. Joe walked in the bedroom and laid Clarisse on the bed. He sat down beside her and in a stern voice said, "you might be the queen of Genovia, and have a lot of work to do. You and that baby need your rest, and a little less stress right now. The fact that you were dizzy out there in the sitting room tells me you are not doing this baby any good by letting this fluster you. We have seven months to come up with some answers to all these problems. They will not get answered all right now. You need to stay calm and stressless for the baby. I will tell Charlotte, you will be down in about two hours to do some work. No argument. I love you so much!" During his speech Joe was waving his finger at her scolding her. Clarisse looked at him sheepishly, "alright Joe. I will take a nap for two hours. I have one condition though that you stay with me." Joe resigned to that one condition as he laid down beside her. Joe spooned his body against Clarisse's body with his arm under her head and his free arm around her middle section. She was exhausted and the stress finally put her to sleep.

Joe pulled out his cell phone and contacted Charlotte in Clarisse's office. Charlotte was very understanding , and said she would keep the queen's schedule clear until she woke from her nap. Charlotte believed she knew why the queen was taking this mid afternoon nap. She was just hoping that the is Joseph's. She loved the new relationship she saw blossoming between them.

Joe hung up the phone with Charlotte. He watched Clarisse sleeping peacefully. He whispers while caressing her hair, "we will be alright, but it is gonna be rough. Together we will make it though;because we love each other." He changed his hand down to rubbing Clarisse's abdomen, "you my child will make us very happy."

Please review and stay tuned there are still a few twists to the story. Hope you are enjoying it.


	10. Family Surprises

Family Surprises

A few days later Clarisse was starting to take better care of herself. Charlotte and Joe were making sure of it. They both watched her like a hawk. When the signs showed she was stressed of tired. They made her rest and made sure she was eating. Clarisse would also have to face Phillip soon; because he was returning at the end of the week from Switzerland. Joe also had something to ask Clarisse before Phillip returned. He was working up his courage to bring it up. He was going to bring it up that night, before she went to bed.

As the day wound down Clarisse decided she was going to ask Pierre to come home for a day or two when Phillip returned. 'Might as well only have to tell the news one time. I also would rather be the one for Pierre to hear it from,' thought Clarisse. "Charlotte, I need you to get a call through for me to Pierre please," asked Clarisse before Charlotte walked out the door. "Yes, your majesty right away," said Charlotte with excitement in her step. Charlotte made the call for Clarisse, and when she heard Pierre's voice answer she felt tingly all over. "Your majesty Pierre is on the phone ready to talk to you," said Charlotte. She hoped the queen did not notice her reaction to hearing Pierre's voice on the phone. They had started a relationship the few weeks he was there after his father's death.

Clarisse picked up the phone nervously. "Pierre, sweetheart I would like for you to come home at the end of the week. I have some news." "Okay, mother will Phillip be there; because I also have some news," asked Pierre. "Yes, he is returning from Switzerland at the end of the week. Will you give me a hint of your news to tell the family?" asked Clarisse very excitedly and impatiently. "Mother, you are so impatient, but you will have to wait. I need to ask somebody a question before I can tell you the news. I have to go for now. I love you and take care until I will see you at the end of the week," said Pierre thinking he had peeked his mother's curiosity. "Take care my son I love you also," replied Clarisse before hanging up the phone. 'I hope that Pierre and Phillip can handle this new set of news,' thought Clarisse.

"Charlotte, tell cook Joe and I will be eating dinner in my sitting room. Also please have the housekeeper prepare Pierre's suite for the end of the week. He will be here for a couple of days," said Clarisse. She noticed that Charlotte got a beautiful happy smile on her face. Clarisse is believing be the looks that Charlotte and Pierre had given each other the last time he was here. They may be falling in love. She remembered those same looks between Joseph and herself. "I will get right on that your Majesty," said Charlotte as she bowed and left the room. Charlotte left with a light hearted step thinking only of Pierre. Her heart only belonged solely to him.

That night Clarisse and Joe were eating dinner in silence in the sitting room of her suite. Clarisse had changed into her night wear. 'She is going to have to let this news out soon she is actually starting to get heavier. The public is going to start wondering what is going on. She also needs something to cheer herself up. I guess now is good as time as any.' thought Joe as he watched her. Joe stood up and put out his hand to Clarisse. Clarisse took Joe's hand as he led her over to the couch to sit down. Joe got down on one knee, and pulled out his grandmother's engagement ring. "Clarisse, my darling I love you. Will you make me the most happiest man in the world not only by having my child, but also by becoming my wife," asked Joe with his heart wide open to her. Clarisse sat there speechless for a few minutes. "Yes, I will become your wife, but Joe we do not have the same privileges as other people. I am still the ruling monarch, and the whole country has to believe that this child is Rupert's," said Clarisse while rubbing her abdomen. "I have an idea lets tell the boy's and have Pierre marry us privately. Then when Phillip takes the throne and after the baby has been born we will get married again. The country will never know the difference. This is for us to be together in God's eyes," said Joe putting his hand on her abdomen also. "It is okay with me if it is with the boys, but no one else will ever be able to know," she said while allowing Joe to put the ring on her finger. "One other thing Joe. I am exhausted. Please put me to bed and stay with me," she asked. Joe immediately picked her up and carried her into her bedroom and stayed the night with her.

At the end of the week. The boys both arrived at the same time. They had met at the airport and rode to the palace together. They had a long talk on the way to the palace. Pierre told Phillip of his plans and Phillip had wished him well. Phillip was not surprised by his brothers plans; because he knew that Pierre had been smitten by this woman for a long time. Charlotte was there to greet them as they drove up to the palace.

"Greetings your royal highnesses," stated Chalotte to them both, but who only had eyes for Pierre. Pierre hugged Charlotte, and gave her a peck on the cheek. This made Charlotte blush. "I need to speak to you before dinner Charlotte. After I see mother. I would like to pull you away from her for a half hour," asked Pierre so only she could hear. 'Boy is she in for a surprise. I hope she says yes,' thought Phillip. "I will try it depends on the queen. Your mother is in the foyer waiting for you both," said Charlotte looking longingly at Pierre.

As they entered Clarisse walked over to them both hugging them tightly, "Hello my sons, I love you both. I am so glad that the circumstances are not like the last time we were all together." "I have missed you mother. I had fun in Switzerland skiing. I am glad to be back though. I love you," said Phillip while kissing his mother on the cheek. Phillip left his brother to hug and talk to their mother while he went over to say hi to Joe. "Mom, you look a lot better than the last time I saw you. Have you been taking better care of yourself," asked Pierre. Clarisse nodded in answer to his question. 'I have also put on a lot of weight do to my condition,' thought Clarisse. Pierre walked over and shook Joe's hand. "Charlotte, will you please make sure Pierre gets up to his suite," said Clarisse. "Oh yes mother I need to borrow Charlotte for about a half hour ok," asked Pierre. "Sure darling that will be fine; because we are done with work for today. Oh Charlotte will you join us for dinner at six please," said Clarisse yawning. "Yes, your majesty," said Charlotte bowing and leaving with Pierre.

As they entered Pierre's suite he closed the door. He started to kiss Charlotte easy. Charlotte's head was swimming. She wanted him, and her desire for him was growing as was his. Their kisses grew more passionate as he worked his way down her neck. Charlotte broke the moaning as his hands began to undress her. She stood before him totally naked as was he. He picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, and made passionate love to her. Pierre's courage grew as he made love to Charlotte. After they were done Pierre got down on one knee, "Charlotte, I want to make our love complete by becoming a family. Will you marry me." Charlotte got on her knees with him and said, "Oh yes, I will become your wife." They stretched out on the floor beside each other, and explored being husband and wife.

At dinner everyone was quiet during the meal. 'I cannot take this silence anymore,' thought Pierre. "Mom, I have some news," said Pierre nervously. "I have some news too. I will go first; because I want to know your reaction. Boys, I am pregnant. Unfortunately I do not know if it is Joe's or your father's," said Clarisse unsure of how they would react. "Wow we hope it is Joe's," said Phillip, and Pierre agreed. "Okay then there is one other thing. Joe has asked me to marry him privately. Would you do the honors Pierre? It is a secret though nobody is to know but us until Phillip takes the throne," asked Clarisse. All of them shook their heads yes. "Now what is your news Pierre? You have peaked my interest," said Clarisse excitedly. "Well I am going to be married," he stated. "To who," asked Joe. "To my only love Charlotte," he said while kissing Charlotte. Clarisse walked over and hugged Charlotte, "I am glad it is you. You are already like my daughter." "Mother I am also going to be staying near home. I am being transferred to the parish in Pyrus. That means Charlotte can still work for you," said Pierre happily.


	11. The Discovery

Chapter 11: The Discovery

A few weeks had passed Clarisse and Joseph were anxiously awaiting and preparing for Pierre's and Charlotte's wedding. Pierre was spending quite a bit of time at the palace getting prepared for the big day. The wedding was only a few days away. The whole family was excited. Charlotte was starting to feel the strain. She was constantly tired and her nerves were on edge. She knew she wanted to marry Pierre, but this was a big step. Seeing her wonderful love Pierre every couple of days helped though.

Joe brought to Clarisse's attention three days before the wedding about an announcement being made of her condition. "Clarisse, I think we should tell the country after the sonogram you have today. You cannot hide It much longer that you are pregnant. The dress for the wedding will not hide your condition," said Joe pleadingly. Clarisse sighed, "I know Joe. I plan on making the announcement later today. I cannot believe the growth of this child and I am only three months. I was not this big yet with either of the boys. I am going to look like a huge whale till this is over." Joe did not see her that way. His love grew for her as the pregnancy progressed. Today they were going to see the child for the first time. "You are beautiful more now with child than you were before Clarisse," Joe said lovingly while caressing her abdomen area. He sealed his statement with a quick kiss.

Laying on the examination table in the doctor's office with Joseph's hand in hers. Clarisse was worried about the child within her. She often prayed the child would not be Rupert's; because of the way the child was conceived. She still had nightmares about that night. Then the doctor opened the door. " Well Queen Clarisse, I guess ou are anxious to see the baby on the monitor. Would you like to know the sex," asked the doctor. Clarisse reflected for a second, and then nodded her head.

Okay your Majesty. This gel will be very cold as it goes on." Clarisse gasped from the chill of the gel then relaxed. As the doctor was getting the machine set up Clarisse said, "Doctor, I am worried about my size. I was never this big at three months?" "Well your Majesty all pregnancies are different," said the doctor as he touched the instrument to her stomach. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat." "Yes," said Joseph a little excitedly. "Oh, here we go," he turned up the volume so they could hear. His ears heard something he thought was strange, and Clarisse thought the heartbeat was a little strange to. Then realization hit him. "Let us see if we can find the baby now," said the doctor. Clarisse was concerned and Joe noticed. Joe wondered what was going on; because she did not become really concerned until she heard the heartbeat.

"Well, well I see the reason for your weight gain, and the irregular heartbeat your majesty. You are carrying twins. See here this one is a boy. You can clearly see," then he moved the instrument on the other side of her stomach. "And this baby is clearly a baby girl. They both look perfectly healthy and developed properly for three month old fetuses," he was smiling at them as Clarisse was shocked by the news. Joseph was just as shocked. The doctor wiped the gel off of Clarisse's abdomen, and said he would give her time to get dressed. As soon as she was dressed the doctor returned.

"Your Majesty, I want you to start taking at easy. Give more of your responsibility to Prince Phillip. Eat food within reasonable amounts. Do some light exercise everyday. Get rid of the stress mainly. Joseph, you are her personal bodyguard I want you to make sure she follows these orders. One more thing, you may dance at Pierre's wedding, but do not overdue it. Any questions?" asked the doctor. Joe promised before leaving, " I will make sure she listens doctor."

Joe helped Clarisse into the limosine. She had really not said much since they found out it was twins. "Clarisse, how are you? I know this is a lot to take in. I still love you, and you need to make that announcement this afternoon. So you need to get over the shock," said Joe holding her in his arms. He heard Clarisse start to cry then she held her hand to her stomach, "Oh Joe darling, twins and one is a baby girl. You will not believe how long I have waited for a baby girl," said Clarisse.

The afternoon announcement went well as Clarisse wore one of her new maternity outfits. The press and the whole country was excited about the upcoming new arrivals.


	12. The Wedding Day

Chapter 12:The Wedding Day

The palace was a hustle and bustle with activity. This was the day of the of Pierre and Charlotte. The cathedral in Pyrus was where the ceremony would be held at.

Clarisse was sow getting out of bed that morning. She was constantly tired, and her hormones were always racing. Even still she was very happy for her and Charlotte. She proceeded with the help of her ladies' maids to get dressed. 'Joseph was right this does not hide my pregnancy at all,' Clarisse thought as she stood in front of the mirror. Then it happened, and clarisse new right away what is was. A small flutter in her abdomen. She stood still being mesmerized by the movement. Then another flutter on the other side. She just smiled broadly.

Joseph entered Clarisse's suite prepared to escort her to the church. He walked in seeing her touching her stomach not saying anything. He was worried. "Clarisse are you okay? Is it the Babies?" asked Joe with a worried look. She took his hand. "Joe it is the babies here feel," said Clarisse putting his hand on her abdomen for him to feel. Joe was confused then he felt a small quiver of her muscles. "Wow! Is that the babies?" asked Joe. Clarisse just nodded her head. He grabbed her in a hug, and kissed her soundly. Breaking the kiss Joe said, "I love you, but we need to get going to the wedding." He led her down to the limosine.

He helped her into the car. "I have asked Pierre to perform the ceremony in a back room for us after the wedding," said Joseph. Clarisse nodded, 'this is the day of my wedding to Joseph in hiding though," she thought. "How are you feeling? This is gonna be a long day. If you get to tired we will leave at anytime," said Joseph. "It will be fine Joe, I will not overexert myself," promised Clarisse.

They had reached the church. Joe helped her Majesty out of the car, and into the church. Shades came over to Clarisse, "Charlotte is having a lot of problems with nerves. Your Majesty will you go talk to her."

Clarisse entered the bride's dressing room. She saw Charlotte sitting there shaking all over apparently she had not heard Clarisse enter. "Charlotte," Clarisse said in a soft voice not to startle her. Charlotte's head shot up, and she stood up and bowed. Only when Charlotte stood up she got a wave of dizziness, "Your Majesty," said Charlotte. Clarisse caught a hold of Charlotte's arm to steady her, "My Charlotte, take it easy you are a bundle of nerves. Shades was not exaggerating." Then Charlotte began to cry. "Your Majesty," said Charlotte. Clarisse silenced her with a finger, "Charlotte did I not tell you to call me mom." Charlotte nodded, "Mom, there is another reason besides nerves. That I feel this way." Clarisse thought a second 'that explains it.' "Charlotte, may I ask are you pregnant?" Charlotte nodded. "Oh that is thrilling. Does Pierre know yet?" asked Clarisse. "No, I was gonna wait until after the wedding to tell him. I thought you would be mad considering," said Charlotte with new tears. Clarisse grabbed Charlotte's hand, and said, "Charlotte, these children I am not even sure who the father is, so I am not mad. I am very overjoyed to be a grandmother." "Let's go get you married, so I can marry Joe after the wedding," said Clarisse hugging Charlotte.

The wedding went on without a hitch. In the receiving line many of the guests congratulated queen Clarisse about the twins also. Clarisse, Joseph, Pierre, Charlotte, and Prince Phillip made their way to a room at the back of the church after the line was done. "Before we start I have something to tell you Pierre, I am pregnant," said Charlotte. Pierre picked her up and twirled her around, "I love you more than the day I asked you to marry me my wife." "Pierre! You better put your wife down before she becomes to sick for the reception," said Clarisse concerned. Joseph and Clarisse's wedding was short and sweet. Hugs went all around, and then they went to the reception.

After the meal Joseph asked Clarisse, "How are you feeling? I don't want you to tire out to much." Joe, I am fine, but I cannot dance much today. My feet are really swelled. I will dance a few dances though," said Clarisse.

Joe danced two dances with Clarisse. She danced with each of her sons, and a dance with Prime Minister Motaz. She declared her feet could take no more dancing. A few hours later Joe noticed her dozing off. Joe walked up to Pierre, and pointed to Clarisse. Pierre just smiled. "Take her home Joe, she needs her rest," said Pierre.

Joe woke Clarisse, and lead her to the limosine. "I am sorry that your wedding night with this pregnant woman is not going to be very pleasurable," said Clarisse. "I am going to be just happy to hold you and the twins in my arms," said Joe kissing her.


	13. To Early To Call

Chapter 13-Too Early Close Call

As the months went by queen Clarisse was now in her sixth month. She was doing fairly well. She was handing most of her duties over to Phillip. The doctor was worried about her getting under to much stress for the babies. She was tired most of the time, but the morning sickness was definitely gone. Her weight had increased as the months passed. The doctor believed though that the babies were very healthy. Joseph and Charlotte were keeping a watchful eye on her to make sure she was not being overly stressed.

Prince Pierre and Charlotte moved into the palace at the urgings of queen Clarisse. Clarisse had her reasons. She wanted to keep an eye on Charlotte and her future grandchild. Charlotte had been adding weight also she was now four months along. Clarisse had decided she was going to be as much a part of this grandchild's life as she possibly could. She could not be there for Amelia, but maybe someday she would be. A regret she often wished she did not have. She knew that when Prince Philip sent packages to Amelia there was always a great deal of love that she also put into helping him pick out the gift for her American granddaughter that she never had the chance to see yet. She knew though that Amelia held a very special place in her heart. After all it was her first grandchild. She had all hopes that when Amelia turned 18 she would come to Genovia and embrace her father and grandmother. Over the years Helen had been so caring and loving towards the family. Even though she did not want to come rule Genovia with Phillip she was still keeping in contact with him over the years. Clarisse had a lot of respect for Helen and understood her reasons for wanting to not bring her child up in a life of duty. Clarisse had tried to make things easier for Pierre and Phillip but they always had duty instilled upon them from their father. Well Clarisse thought, 'It will be different with the twins she would no longer be queen, and their lives would be free of duty.' Although someday Amelia would have to come and assume the throne of Genovia. Clarisse's duties were becoming less and less. She was becoming free of her reign over Genovia, and it kind of made her a little sad. She loved her country greatly.

Joseph found Clarisse sitting in the library reminiscing. He decided to surprise her a little. He snuck up behind her and put his hands around her eyes, "Guess who" he whispered. "Oh I do not know who it could be," she answered back teasingly. Joe then kissed her on the neck and down to her shoulder. Clarisse moaned, "Oh god, I know that it better be my husband or he will be very jealous sir." Joe loved these very intimate moments with Clarisse; because her pregnancy had made her more and more sexually sensitive. One slight touch or caress would start her moaning, and in ecstasy. This was one of those moments that would start them on a spiraling trip towards ecstacy. "You are up very early this morning," said Joseph as he kept up his loving ministrations. "I need to meet with the prime minister this morning. There is something on parliaments agenda this morning that just can not wait till Phillip returns. Joseph, if you do not stop soon I will not make parliaments session in an hour. I still need a shower and get dressed," said Clarisse not really wanting him to stop. "Come on Clarisse my darling I will help you get showered. How is the babies this morning," asked Joseph while helping Clarisse to her feet and while caressing her abdomen. Clarisse rubbed her giant swell where her children laid and stated, "They are what woke me this morning. They have been playing kickball all morning with my bladder." Joe said, " I will see what I can do to rectify their activity when we get in the shower." After making that statement Joseph lead Clarisse into the bathroom and helped her remove her clothing as she helped him with his.

Joseph took Clarisse's hand and helped her into the shower. The expanse of her stomach has caused her equilibrium to be off. Joe had taken the shampoo and started to wash Clarisse's hair. Clarisse was enjoying the massage of her scalp that Joseph was doing on her scalp. He helped her to rinse the soap from her hair, and then he lathered up his hands so that he could massage and wash the rest of her body. Clarisse was enjoying the sensations Joe was arousing in her body. Joe noticed that it was beginning to get difficult for Clarisse to stand up any longer. Joe had her sit on the seat in the shower she was enjoying the time to sit down. He started ravaging her mouth and Clarisse could not stand it anymore. She wanted Joe to be done with it. She was completely engulfed in the fire of desire Joe had ignited in her body. They took it slow, and no words were needed. Joe knew that she was so close to her orgasm, and he wanted to see her satisfied. They came together and Clarisse slumped against Joe. "Oh Joe, that was so amazing. I am not sure I want to attend the parliament meeting this morning. I would rather spend the day in bed with you," whispered Clarisse. Joe kissed her and stated, "Anything you wish my queen."

Well even though parliament was delayed for a half hour, Clarisse made it to parliament in a rush. She was late, and that was the start of the problems. The meeting was a very stressful one for Clarisse. They were pushing about Phillip taking the throne for one thing. There was problems with one of their neighbors about trading agreements that needed attending to. The gentleman were attacking Clarisse about needs of the country not being met from the left and the right. Clarisse was getting more and more stressed as the meeting went on. When the session was over Clarisse walked as quickly as possible out of the hall. She walked right into Joseph's arms who was waiting outside in the hall. Joe just held her in his arms soothing her stress as best as he could. "Come on Joseph lets take a walk. I need to walk some of this off ok," said Clarisse. Without saying a word Joe held out his arm for Clarisse to take.

Joseph knew exactly where to take Clarisse so she could let all of her frustrations out. He took her out to the Royal Garden. They walked along without saying a word for a few minutes. Then Clarisse turned, "Joe it was just horrible it was so frustrating. Ever since King Rupert passed away they have fought me at every turn." I know sweetheart, but you can not get yourself all worked up sweetheart. The babies can not handle all this stress. Clarisse just shook her head yes. Then without warning all of a sudden Clarisse doubled over in excruciating pain. "Joe we need to get to the hospital now," said Clarisse barely above a whisper. Joe quickly moved into action. Sweeping Clarisse into his arms, and walking as quickly as he could to the palace. Barking orders as he went. He could tell that Clarisse was in excruciating pain, and was extremely worried that the babies were coming way to early. They got into the palace and directly into the limo.

Joe stayed in the back with Clarisse helping her deal with the pain. "Oh God, Joe it is to soon. Please Joe make it stop," said Clarisse with tears streaming down her face. "It is ok sweetheart we will be at the hospital in ten minutes. We are not gonna lose these babies if I have anything to say about it. I wish I could take away the pain," said Joe. The ride was only ten minutes, but to Joseph it seemed like it took hours. Joe was praying the whole way while he was holding his family in his arms. Then before Joe could finish his prayer they were at the hospital.

The hospital staff was waiting for them as they drove up to the emergency entrance. They put Clarisse on a gurney, and wheeled her into the hospital quickly. Joe was really distressed as he and Shades walked into the hospital. They entered the waiting room and Joseph collapsed on a chair the adrenaline rush was gone. Then in about ten minutes Pierre and Charlotte entered the waiting room. "Joe, do you know anything yet. No, I am assuming they were waiting for you to come to say something," said Joe angrily. "Come on Joe lets go see what is going on with mom," said Pierre. Pierre asked to see the doctor who was attending to his mother. After about thirty minutes, the doctor came out to talk to them.

"Prince Pierre, your mother is ok. We had to stop the contractions, and gave her something to help her sleep. The stress level was way to high, and thus caused her to start premature labor. The babies are fine to their heartbeats returned to normal. She will need to stay in the hospital at least tonight. I am afraid you can not talk to her right now," said the attending physician. "That will be fine, I just wanted to make sure her and the babies were fine. Though she is not awake, I would really appreciate if her personal bodyguard would be allowed to stay in her room with her," said Pierre. "I am sure that will be fine. We have taken the queen to the royal suite. Joe just stay out of the nurses way during the night when they come to check in on her," said the doctor. "I understand," said Joe who was giving Pierre a thank you look while answering the doctor. Pierre and Charlotte left to go back to the palace. Joe made his way to the Royal Hospital Suite to make sure for his own self that his family was fine.

He entered her hospital room very quietly. He sat down beside her on a chair, and just lightly started stroking her hand. She looked so peaceful sleeping there. His love was growing stronger as his children grew inside her. He was sitting there reflecting on the last few months and what had transpired. He was getting sleepy, and laid his head down on the bed next to her hand. He was out in a matter of seconds.

He felt a light brush down the side of his face. For a minute, he was confused. Then Clarisse said, "Are you going to sleep all day you sleepy head. Your children have me already awake so you should be also." "How are you feeling?" asked Joe. "I feel tons better now that I know our children our fine. I was really worried when the contractions started sweetheart," said Clarisse as a tear ran down her face. "Well it is ok now. They are fine, and you will be able to go home today. I was so worried," said Joseph as a tear also ran down his cheeks. They returned to the palace that morning with Joe vowing she was not going to have anymore stress at all.


End file.
